A New Beginning
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Rocket goes down to his cave to think, still wracked with guilt over his actions during his time as King of the Sphere, and is suprised and displeased to find Sinedd there waiting for him. Sinedd/Rocket.


A New Beginning 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Dedicated to GFSista, who requested the fic, I hope you enjoy it!**

Rocket walked down to his cave feeling nostalgic. He used to spend all his time there, before he became a footballer, he sort of missed the old place. He'd only been back on Akillian (for the holidays) for two days and already he needed to escape the house. Norata wasn't as harsh as he had been before he had reconciled with Keira but he still knew how to make Rocket feel like he was only five years old.

He walked the familiar paths feeling glad to return to the place that held so many childhood memories; he hoped it would help to ground him, to help him find himself again. Ever since Netherball he he'd been trying to go back to normal, to help him forget, the way he'd acted, the way Netherball felt. He hadn't known he'd been capable of such violence, it scared him.

He entered the cave and was immediately disconcerted by an incongruous Sinedd lounging about on one of Rocket's chairs.

Rocket gaped at him open mouthed. Sinedd merely smirked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confusion and anger intertwined his voice. Sinedd was the last person he wanted to see, it had been Sinedd's fault that he'd even got into that mess with Netherball in the first place. Sinedd was intruding on his cave, his sanctuary, a fact that Rocket was less than pleased about.

"Nice place you got here," Sinedd replied, looking around with a bland look of innocence on his face, aware of how irritating his evasion of the question was.

"How do you even know about this place? How did you know I'd be here?" Rocket was trying hard to keep calm but it was very difficult when talking to Sinedd who had long mastered the art of utterly infuriating everyone around him.

"That's not important." He paused to smirk again. "I'll tell you what is: a rematch, one on one, me against you."

"Not interested," Rocket shot back, tersely.

"Don't be so hasty, I haven't even got to the best bit yet. If you lose then nothing changes, you stick with your team of losers. But if you win then there's a place on the Shadows for you."

Sinedd's nerve was unbelievable, the Snow Kids had won the GFC twice in a row and yet Sinedd always managed to make them sound like complete rookies despite the fact that Sinedd never won anything with the Shadows. Rocket couldn't help but wonder whether Sinedd was just doing this to torment him, as some sort of punishment for breaking his ankle in Netherball, one of his mind games.

"I don't want to join your poxy team and I want you out," Rocket said, aggression spilling over into his voice.

"Why not? Aarch did and aren't you his carbon copy? This place is covered in posters of him."

Sinedd was keeping remarkably composed, usually he was quick to anger but he was keeping it all under a mask of icy control. Rocket was at the disadvantage in this situation and Sinedd relished watching him squirm.

"And we all know how well that turned out," Rocket retorted. "So get this into your thick skull, I'm not interested in your rematch. You can forget it."

Rocket's hands bunched into fists, a familiar feeling of frustration rising in him, Sinedd had brought the worst out in him before and he was doing it again.

Sinedd knew just what effect he was having on Rocket and he was enjoying every minute of it. Punishing Rocket was part of the reason he was here but not all of it, he really did think that Rocket belonged with the Shadows rather than those goody-goody Snow Kids. Rocket was the closest thing he had to a kindred spirit although he'd never admit it.

"You're the model of self restraint, aren't you?"

Rocket said nothing and so Sinedd continued. "If I were to offer you one last game of Netherball are you honestly telling me you'd refuse?"

"Yes. And Netherball is gone forever."

"I don't believe you. This you is just an act. You showed your true colours in the Sphere. You don't belong here, you belong with the Shadows."

"Why would you even want me on your team? I broke your ankle, or had you forgotten?" Rocket shot back, trying to catch Sinedd of guard.

"I've forgotten about that, it's not important, what is important is winning."

Lie. Rocket knew that Sinedd forgot nothing, forgave nothing.

"Really? Perhaps you need a reminder then." Rocket felt the familiar feeling of aggression wash over him, taking control. He had missed it. He didn't feel guilty now, he felt strong, and besides, it was only Sinedd.

Sinedd practically jumped out of the chair he'd been lounging in, losing the careful control he'd maintained up to this moment. He couldn't stand the superior tone in Rocket's voice.

He grabbed Rocket by the collar, the defiant look on his face daring him to fight back. Rocket broke the grip and pushed Sinedd back but stopped momentarily, unsure of what to do next.

Sinedd found his feet quickly and went back in for another strike. He leant in, menacingly, just millimetres away from Rocket's face.

"Coward," he spat. "You're just going to let me stand here and…"

Sinedd cut himself off by leaning forward and kissing Rocket squarely on the lips. He hadn't planned to do it but it felt right, felt like an extension of the fight. He wasn't even surprised that Rocket wasn't exactly resisting and instead was making the kiss even more aggressive.

Eventually they broke it off and spent a brief moment staring at each other before Sinedd begun talking again as if it was just all part of his plan.

"I'd hardly call that being in control."

Rocket thought of Tia and immediately felt guilty (but not as guilty as he should have felt). Truth was he barely felt guilty about anything he had done and that was what worried him the most. Kissing Sinedd (and enjoying it) was just one more tiny thing. He wasn't even going to think about the fact that he had enjoyed it.

It was Rocket who initiated the next kiss. He wanted Sinedd, and at that moment he could see no good reason he shouldn't have him.

It was nothing like kissing Tia and there was no reason it should be. It was something entirely separate from that life; he could be the protective, sweet boyfriend with Tia and then he could let his aggression out with Sinedd. That way Tia wouldn't get hurt again.

"See you around," Sinedd said, mockingly, before grabbing Rocket for one more combative kiss and then turning to leave confidently.

It wasn't what he had come for but it was a start.

**That's it, I hope it was okay, I find Rocket/Sinedd quite challenging to write but I gave it my best. Please review!**


End file.
